Unexpected Blessing
by Elizem18
Summary: One mistake will teach Alec about what love really means. And all the forms it comes in.  This story goes with my other story 'City of Revenge' but can be read alone just fine :D Malec
1. Chapter 1

**Cassandra Clare owns MI characters I own the OC's**

**Yes, these first couple chapters were part of my other story 'City of Revenge' but now this is a stand alone thing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Alec Lightwood slouched down in the armchair as the others talked animately with each other. The library seemed to be filled with more noise than he normally remembered, but that could be because Jace and Clary's 3 month old twins were making about half of it.<p>

Ever since the twins were born, life had been unnormally...giggle filled. One sight of the babies round cheeks or toothless smiles seemed to turn everyone into goo. Strange to say the least.

Alec sighed and watched Joshua and Jazmine on the floor, their legs and arms kicking around wildly like fighting some unseen opponent. Jazmine caught sight of him and grinned toothlessly, her hazel gold green eyes shining. He had never cared much for kids. Just small beings that made large messes in his mind.

But he had no need to worry about accidently fathering children of his own. It wasn't an option for Magnus and him, like it had been for Jace and Clary. Though they both seemed even happier than before with the twins addition.

He had been in a bad mood lately. His parents giving him not just charge to rid the world of demons but stupid mudane task like helping to care for the institute and conclave. Not to mention that they were not so thrilled about his relationship with a warlock. Life had been stress filled and thoughts of Magnus brought all the tension between them right now to the surface.

In the distance he heard the loud clang of the institute elevator coming to a halt. They really needed to get the brakes on that thing oiled. It wakes the dead if someone comes home late at night.

"I bet it's the visitor Mom said was coming. I'll get it." Alec annonced as an excuse to leave the room. Isabelle and Clary smiled at him from the floor as Izzy shook a rattle in front of Jazmine, making her giggle. He heaved himself up and left down the hall, the door banging shut behind him.

Alec vaguely remembered breakfast this morning, his mother telling him that some girl was coming to stay at the institute for the summer and that he needed to show her to a room when she arrived.

He reached the entryway and spotted a young woman standing there, dressed in a dark coat and runner's sneakers. She had ink black hair, cut into a longer messy pixie cut and her light green eyes appraised Alec with scrutinzation. She tightened her grip on the duffel bag she held in her right hand.

"Are you..Mr. Lightwood?" She asked.

Alec shook his head. "Your probably thinking of my father. He and my mother stepped out for a moment. I'll show you where your staying though." Alec could feel his face flushing and he avoided her gaze. He had never been good at talking to girls, even if he didn't like them.

The girl's eyebrow rose and she smirked, extending a hand toward him. "Okay. Well, I'm Adriana Blake. And you are?"

Alec didn't reach for her hand but nodded at her. "Alec."

Adriana frowned. "Isn't it considered rude to not shake someone's hand when they offer it?" She said.

Alec's face flushed more and he gritted his teeth. "Look, do you wanna know where your room is or not?"

Adriana smiled and nodded her head. _She's a weird one_, Alec thought to himself.

The two traveled down the hall, past the library and kitchen and around the corner into a less used corridor. Alec stopped at a door and twisted the knob, making it fall into a small space with a plain bed, dresser and nightstand. Another door to the left of the bed led into a small but effeicient bathroom.

"Here you go. The rest of us are in the library we passed. Think you'll need help finding it?" Alec asked.

Adriana didn't answer for a moment, just moved around the room before setting her bag on the bed. "It's bigger than my room at home used to be. Are you going back?"

Alec felt taken aback by her question. He reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was planning on it."

She nodded. "Is it alright if I tag along." She had her hands laced behind her back and her lips were curved into a smile as she watched him.

He shrugged. "Sure. I'm leaving to go and see my..." Alec stopped short.

Adriana noticed his pause and took a step forward. "See your what? Girlfriend?"

Frustration ran through Alec. "How is that any of your business." He snapped.

She lifted her hands up and side stepped him, going into the hall. "Geez, calm down. It was just a question. I don't care if your going to see your girlfriend or not." Alec noticed she had tinkling laugh like Isabelle.

Alec turned and stepped out, letting the door slam behind him. He brushed past her and started down the hall. Adriana seemed unfazed and jogged so she was matching him step for step. Alec kept his head down and after a moment spoke. "I wasn't going to see my girlfriend."

"So you were just lying to look all cool?"

He tried to keep his temper and his blushing under control. "No. I was going to see my...boyfriend." He was barely able to choke out that last word, even though him and Magnus had been together for almost 3 years.

Her eyes widened some before she laughed. Alec's cheeks were redder than a tomato.

"What are you laughing for?" He asked. She waved her hand.

"Nah...nothing. Promise." She said.

They finally made it to the library, where Adriana introduced herself to Clary, Izzy, Jace and the twins. She cooed and rocked Jazmine and Joshua as if they were her own.

"I love kids. I used to babysit the neighbor kids all the time in Idris." She told them, smiling wide.

Alec, after 20 minutes, decided to go see Magnus.

When he reached the apartment, Magnus opened the door with a smile, leather pants thrown on and completely glitter encrusted. "Hello darling." He said, pecking his cheek.

Magnus knew from the moment Alec had walked in that he was in a foul mood. They watched a movie together, that Alec grumbled all the way through, and ate dinner.

It was late at night now, and they found themselves talking about things that had happened during the day. Magnus spoke lightly of his seeing some old friends from his days in London and how he had enjoyed greeting them. On accident he mentioned that he used to spend quite a chunk of time with one of them in particular.

Without warning, Alec stomped to his feet, face flushed with anger. Magnus stood as well.

"Alexander? What's wrong." He asked the dark haired shadowhunter.

Alec turned around to face him. "What's wrong? What's wrong with you? You say that you love me but how can you? YOUR going to live forever! I'm not!"

His boyfriend's outburst caught the warlock by suprise. "Alexander." He said quietly, stepping forward. Alec jerked back, all his frustration pouring into this one moment.

"You talk about all these old lovers and friends. That's all I really am. A stupid notch on your headboard! That's all I am to everyone! Well guess what! I quit. I'm done!" He yelled, tears brimming at the edges of his eyes.

Magnus tried to step forward again and reach Alec but he moved out of reach and grabbed his coat. He sloppily stuffed his arms through the sleeves and yanked the door back. Magnus went to block him, make him tell him what this insane outburst was about, but he was already gone, storming away into the dark.

Magnus hung his head watched until Alec's figure was out of sight. _'I'll call him tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reading. Review if you want.<strong>

**~Elizem18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter :) **

* * *

><p>Alec pulled his coat up around his neck and frowned. Now almost to the institute he reflected on his outburst with Magnus. He shouldn't have done that. But Magnus just didn't get it.<p>

The hulk of the institute rose up in front of him and he sighed. Alec rummaged around in his pockets and grabbed the key. Upon opening the soild oak doors he found the familiar scent of the old church kind of calming.

He walked to the back of church, rubbing his fingers across the smooth warped wood of the pews as he passed them. Pushing back the gate he stepped into the birdcage like elevator and started up.

Using his sleeve, he wiped under his eyes, making sure there was not trace of the tears he'd shed on the walk home.

The brakes screeched as they came to a stop and Alec cringed inwardly. Clary would kill him if that woke her twins up. He should have left before 11 pm. He stepped out of the elevator and with exagerated slowness took off his coat and hung it on a peg. He unlaced his shoes and stepped out of them, leaving them by the bench before walking slowly down the hall.

He seemed to be in the clear when a clear voice said, "Hey."

Alec whirled around and saw Adriana sitting on a stool at the bar in the kitchen. She had a cup in her hand and was staring at him with curious eyes. Clearing his throat, he paused in the doorway, keeping his eyes down. "Hi. What are you doing up?"

"You look like hell." She commented. Alec flicked his eyes up at her and saw an innocent expression on her face. Glancing to her side he saw a bottle of wine with the top popped open sitting on the counter.

He made a rude sound in the back of his throat and walked into the kitchen. "Thanks," He said sourly, "How..how old are you anyway. You look to young to drink."

Adriana smiled and swished the liquid in her cup around. "I'm 19. And you can't tell me you've never taken a drink before? I know your not 21." Her response was soild. Alec _had_ tasted a few different wines with Magnus on occasion.

With a distastful expression he leaned over the counter, staring at his hands. "You're not wrong." He whispered quietly.

She nodded slowly and picked up another glass from besides the sink. She pushed it toward him and before he could respond she spilled the contents of her glass into it. Her lips were pressed into a smile as she poured herself some more as well. "You look like you could use one."

Alec nodded and took the cold glass into his hand. He watched the light golden liquid slosh around before sighing and tipping the glass to his lips and downing the contents. He shook his head some and set the glass back on the counter. "Thanks, I guess."

Her smile was cool and Alec seemed more acute as to how her lips thinned with the motion.

"So why are you up?" He asked, pouring himself a little more.

She frowned into her drink. "Thinking about my parents." She whispered. "They died a couple years back...a horde of draken demons. I miss them some days."

Alec frowned and without realizing it reached across the counter and covered her hand with his. She stared down at it and chuckled once before taking another sip of her drink.

They didn't speak much, just kept pouring a little bit more until the bottle was almost empty. Alec's head was heavy, though he also somehow felt light. He looked over at Adriana, who was using her finger to twirl her glass around in a circle.

All the stress and pain and anger he'd felt earlier was suddenly gone and the woman sitting across from him was more interesting than he'd ever thought possible.

Her black hair looked thick and healthy, a few strands falling into her eyes. Her skin was a clear olive tone and she had a thin, lithe body.

His head was so fuzzy that he didn't notice he was moving toward her until she was 2 inches away. She stood, the top of her head only reaching his chin. He felt oddly calm and detached as they both leaned forward. Their lips touched.

Alec kissed her gently, though in his mind he didn't see Adriana anymore. His hands weren't pulling her closer, they were pulling a familiar warlock closer and closer, till there was no space between them. He opened his mouth some, his tongue probing Adriana's lips apart and battleing for dominace with her's.

His body and his mind we're wierdly disconnected as he rasied her up, forcing her legs around his waist and his hands roamed the skin of her back. In his druken stupor he somehow made it down the hall, to the room that he had showed her earlier that night. When the door slammed shut he fell onto the bed, Adriana straddling his waist.

"A-aa-alec..." She moaned as he moved his mouth to her neck and collarbone, pressing kisses all over the skin.

"Mmm..Magnus." Alec responded, but Adriana didn't hear him as she attacked his mouth once more, her hands slipping under his shirt.

* * *

><p>Alec awoke, his head feeling like he'd been struck over and over with a 2 ton boulder.<p>

"Auuggh..." He groaned, sitting up. He had his hand pressed to his temple in an attempt to stop the throbbing. Rustling came from beside him and Alec turned slightly only to fall off the bed in shock. "AHHH!" He shouted, his bare backside hitting the cold wood floor.

Adriana shot up in the bed, pulling the bedsheet tight around her naked torso. "Oh..oh my God. Wha..what happened?" She asked, her voice frantic.

In a rush, Alec found his boxers on the ground and threw them on in lightning speed. He stood, his head making him unbelievable dizzy. His breath was coming fast and rapid as he tried hard to remember what he'd done. Well, he could see what he'd done but why could he not remember anything about it or how this had started.

A choking sound made him turn and he saw Adriana sobbing on the bed, her knees pressed up against her chest. Feeling sorry for her, he sat down and touched her arm. "Um..it's okay. I won't tell anyone about this. I..I uh swear." He said quickly, thinking that's what was bothering her. He knew it was bothering him. First he'd raged out at Magnus, the only person he's ever really loved, and now look what he's done. He literally cheated on him.

Magnus would never forgive him now.

Adriana was trying to say something, but her tears made it hard for Alec to hear her. Seeking out the nightstand, he grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to her. She nodded and blew her nose, then took a deep breath.

"Thats, -sniffle-, a good thing -sniffle- but not what I'm upset about." She said. Alec felt his eyebrows crunch together.

"What then?"

She looked up at him, her light green eyes glazed over. "We didn't use protection Alec! I could get pregnant!"

Alec fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Could get messy...What do you think?<strong>

**~Elizem18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassadra Clare owns MI group. **

* * *

><p>Worry runs through Adriana as she pats Alec's face hurridly. "Alec. Alec! Wake up." She whispers over and over.<p>

He finally begins to rouse and sits up slowly, turning his gaze to her. The shame she felt for what she's done keeps her eyes on the bedspread. _What if I get pregnant?_ _He doesn't love me. He belongs to someone else._The words tumble around in her mind as she hears the springs in the bed groan.

Her eyes lift up and she watches somberly as Alec gets dressed. His face appears blank, but his body is tense, every move he makes is robotic. He doesn't turn to look at her as he goes to the door. His hand pauses on the knob for a second and she thinks hopelessly that he's going to turn around, come over to her and tell her he loves her, but he doesn't. His head shakes and he throws the door open, stepping out and slamming it behind him. She listens quietly until his soft footfalls are gone.

Adriana stands from the bed, gathering her clothes and going to the bathroom. Her whole body feels numb until she steps into the shower, when her whole being falls apart. She's always been tough. When news arrived just days after her 15th birthday that both her parents were dead, she hadn't even cried as hard as she did now.

Absently she ran her hand down the flat surface of her stomach, praying hard to the Angel who's blood ran in her veins that no life would occupy the space at this time. She knew she could handle hard things. But to have the baby of man who would and never could love her...

Not even she could bear to think about that.

A call buzzed Alec out of his thoughts a few days later. He glanced at the ID and bit his lip, knowing how much he didn't want to answer. Magnus wouldn't want to speak to someone like him.

But he did answer, pressing the phone to his ear. "Hello."

He heard Magnus sigh on the other end of the line. "Finally. I haven't been able to reach you for days Alexander." His voice sounded so happy.

Alec gulped. "I was...not feeling well." He wasn't lying per say. The realization of what he'd done with Adriana had almost made him physically ill.

"Are you still upset with me? Because it's not that I don't love you that I haven't told you all about my..."

"Magnus..just...just stop. I.I have something you uh..need to know about first." Alec thought fo a moment about how horrible it was that he was going to tell Magnus about this over the phone, but he would have never been able to get it out over the phone.

Magnus was quiet for a moment before replying. "What is it?"

Alec took a deep breath, trying to remember how Isabelle let out bad news. Fast and painless.

"A few days ago...after our fight. I had a few drinks and...and I...slept with Adriana."

Alec sat on his bed in complete morification as he waited for Magnus to reply.

A few moments later he did. "Who's Adriana?" Alec felt shocked at the placid sound of Magnus's voice. He'd expected to be screamed, yelled at, have his name cursed by this warklock he loved so much.

"Shes..she's a shadowhunter, tha-that staying here at the institute for the summer." Alec stuttered out.

He heard Magnus sigh, yet say nothing else. They sat there in silence so long that Alec thought Magnus had hung up. Until he spoke again.

"Do you love me Alexander?"

Alec's eyebrows pushed together. "What?"

"Do you love me Alec?" Magnus enuaciated each word slowly. Alec didn't have to think before answering.

"Yes, I do. Very much." His words rang in his ears but he knew it was the truth.

"Then I forgive you."

Alec couldn't believe what he heard "You..you do? Bu..but how? I cheated on you but you still want me." Tears welled up behind the 20 year old's eyes but he didn't allow any to fall.

"We all make mistakes Alexander. I've made many in my past, yet you still love me. Why should I not forgive yours shadowhunter?" Magnus chuckled the last word.

Alec smiled some, but then remembered Adriana's words. _'We didn't use protection! I could get pregnant!'_

"Magnus, there's one more thing." He whispered quietly. "Because we were both...intoxicated...protection wasn't used. She could become pregnant." Alec's voice had gotten quieter and quieter as he spoke.

Magnus's breath caught a little at that. "Well, it will be a few weeks before you can know for sure."

"What should I do." Alec asked, his voice quivering just a little. He cleared his throat some to stop that.

Magnus sighed. "Wait. A maybe send up one of your shadowhunter prayers."

Alec laughed without humor. "I think I will."

He enjoyed hearing Magnus chuckled on the other line.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus is so sweet. And understanding.<strong>

**~Elizem18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to find out...**

* * *

><p>The next 3 weeks passed too excruiatingly slow for Adriana and the others in the Institute could feel the strange tension. Though unaware of the situation, Clary noticed how when Alec and Adriana were in the same room, they studiously ignored each other and on more than one occaision she'd seen the 19 year old walk out of her room with pink tear tracks down her face.<p>

She'd asked if she wanted to talk about, but Adriana just brushed it off as missing her parents. It was all really odd.

Finally, the day came that Adriana was suppose to get her period. She'd paced around the Institute, unable to sit still for any long length of time. She'd gone over in her mind the conversation she'd had with Alec a week after the incident:

_"I..um, guess you just have to wait and see right? There's no way to just tell now." He'd asked. She remembered her heart pulsing her throat as she shook her head._

_"No, my uh..period will be late as a first sign. But that could just be stress as well, so I'll take a pregnancy test to make sure if that happens." _

_Alec had stared blankly at his shoes, his hands clenched into fists in his pockets. He'd glanced over at the wall beside her head, making sure to not lock their gazes. "And if you are?"_

_She hadn't been able to answer. Only shake her head and reply, "I don't know."_

When she didn't get her period that day, she'd gone out and bought a pregnancy test across town early the next morning while everyone was still asleep. The way the elderly clerk had smiled at her made her wish that she'd just stolen it instead.

She returned to the institute just moments before dawn, the small box wrapped clenched tightly in her fist. She had just stepped into the hall when she saw Clary walking toward her, her baby son Joshua asleep on her shoulder.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Clary asked, yawning halfway through her sentence. In a sweet motion, Joshua lifted his tiny blonde head, sighing in his sleep as his mother's hand patted him rhythmically.

Adriana bit her lip. "Went out to get something, Isabelle's not making breakfast again is she?" She asked, changing the subject. Isabelle had made breakfast the day after her and Alec's...night and she'd almost gagged on the severly burnt eggs. Clary raised her eyebrows some but smiled.

"You catch on fast. No, she's not. Jace went out to pick up breakfast from Taki's for everyone." Clary shifted her weight to her other leg and tilted her head to one side. "Are you...alright?"

A smile pulled Adriana's lips up. "I'm fine. I'll see you at breakfast." She slipped past Clary and darted toward the back corrider where her room resided.

Clary felt her eyes grow a little wider when she caught sight of one word on the plastic wrapped box Adriana had been trying to hide. _Pregnancy._

The directions were simple but Adriana read them at least ten times before following them.

5 minutes.

She left the small plastic stick on the bathroom counter and went back into her room, setting down on the bed. She felt oddly numb, her thoughts moving sluggishly like jello. In 5 minutes that one test had the power to change her life. But would it give her an answer she wanted to see was unknown.

Her gaze landed on the clock and while she had been wrapped in her thoughts 6 minutes had passed. Stomach tied in a million knots, she went to the bathroom.

Only to find a clear little blue plus sign glaring back her.

"Come on Alec, your not even trying!" Jace yelled at him as he stood from the training room floor for the 10th time. Normally Alec could match his parabati with ease, block almost every attack, but not today. His mind couldn't be quiet enough for him to focus.

One stupid night could change his whole life for the worse. And even though Magnus wasn't even mad at him, but had completely forgiven him, he could help feeling like a traitor to him.

Jace went to the wall and clicked the broadsword he'd been using into it's holder. Alec watched as he sighed and came over to him. "Something wrong Alec?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

Alec kept his expression blank as he chucked his armor off, listening to it clang on the ground. "No, I'm just tired." He lied. His friend didn't look sastified and opened his mouth to speak but Alec spun on his heel and went to the door. "I'll...I'll see you at dinner Jace."

He went to his room and showered, happy to be rid of the sweat that covered his skin from training. As he neared the kitchen he was greeted by Isabelle, who practically slammed Joshua into his face.

"Oh sorry Alec! Didn't see you there!" She said, planting raspberry kisses all over the green eyed baby's face. He made sounds of delight at his aunt's actions.

Alec grunted and went to sit at the counter when his mother called his name. "Alec honey, would you go get Adriana, dinner's almost done."

"Why not Isabelle or Clary?" He asked, but Mayrse's glare sent him out the door. As he approached her door, his heart began to thrum a little harder and he worked to keep his breathing even.

The door was unlocked and he poked his head inside, assuming she'd been on her bed or something. The room was empty. "Adriana?" He called out subtly, moving into the room.

Sniffling brought his attention to the half open bathroom door. Upon swinging it open he saw her sitting on the floor, staring at the floor, her legs folded beneath her. She had her hands pressed against her stomach.

"Hey, are you sic.." He froze at the sight of the plastic stick laying on the floor beside her. "That's a.." He started but stopped when Adriana began to sob.

She took in a breath and peeked up at him. "I'm so sorry Alec. I'm so sorry."

Alec grabbed for the counter and leaned against it. _She's..she's pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant_. No matter how many times he thought the word he couldn't get wrap his mind around it. _She's going to have my baby..._

"Hey! Mom sent me to see what's taking so long." Isabelle burst into the bathroom, Joshua on her hip. She looked Alec and Adriana then happened to glance down at the postive pregnancy test on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled, scaring the baby in her arms and the two other shadowhunters.

"Isabelle." Adriana whispered, slowly getting to her feet. "It's..."

Izzy stared at her. "It's what? You come to stay with us, and don't tell us your pregnant!"

"I just found out." She looked so ashamed, but Alec could do nothing but stare.

"Who's the father?" Adriana bit her lip and looked at her bare feet. Alec reached out and put his hand on his sister's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"I..I uh, am." He muttered. Isabelle's eyes widened.

Just then Clary, Jace and Mayrse all crowded into the small bathroom. "What's with the yelling Iz?" Jace asked, shifting Jazmine to his right arm.

"Adriana's pregnant." She blurted out, backing up a little, still staring at Alec with large dark eyes.

Clary caught herself first and moved forward to stand beside the trembling 19 year old. "Really?" Adriana nodded slowly, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, like a protective shield. Clary glanced at Jace, who stared back blankly, before putting her arm around Adriana's shoulders. "It'll be okay."

"I'll need to contact the Silent Brothers, to find out for sure. Do you plan to keep the baby or...terminate?" Mayrse said, her voice showing no emotion, just giving instructions. Clary felt her mind reel at Mayrse's offer. She couldn't even see aborting a baby, no matter how unplanned.

Adriana felt the same way as she looked up at the severe blue eyed woman with tearful eyes. "I can't kill it. I won't."

Mayrse nodded gravely and left the room. Isabelle suddenly stepped forward, standing in front of her brother. "Alec...you can't be. Your...your.."

"I'm still a man Iz. It's not that inconceivable." He said, frowning. Clary and Jace looked up at him.

"What are you talking about? You don't mean that Alec..." Jace said, glancing between Isabelle, Alec and Adriana.

Alec nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground, and moved into the bedroom, making sure to never look at Adriana. The others didn't follow right away, so he took the opportunity to pull out his phone and text one word to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

_'Positive.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There's a baby on the way! What do you think will happen next?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter guys :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alec slumped outside the wall of Adriana's room as he waited for Brother Ezekiel to finish examining her. Maybe it was just a false positive. Maybe she would come out and say it was only a false alarm. If only.<p>

Jace, Clary and Isabelle had left half an hour before, just after the Silent Brother arrived. He had already talked to Magnus, who hadn't had much to say but 'I love you' and 'I'll see you soon darling'. The thought of seeing Magnus made his lips pull up slightly at the corners.

Someone clearing their throat forced his vision up, into the face of his mother, Mayrse. She stared down at him with a small frown, a few strands of her dark hair loose from the bun the rest was stuffed into. He knew that Isabelle had been practically interragated by her, Jace and Clary until she spilled that he was the father.

He couldn't help but cringe at the slight look of hope in his mothers eyes. He knew what she hoped for too. That he would leave Magnus and be with Adriana, raise a family with her. But he knew deep inside him who he belonged with...and it wasn't the mother of his child.

"Alec dear, have you thought about...what you need to do if she is expecting." Mayrse said in a small voice. Her stance was semi relaxed, the dark gray suit dress made her skin look even paler.

Alec shrugged. "I'm not sure." He was still hoping beyond hope that it wasn't true.

His mother wrung her hands together tightly. "It may be..appropiate...to offer her a commitment." Alec noticed how her lips were pressed tightly together. She expected he wouldn't like her comment.

"Why would I offer that? I'm not in love with her. It was all a big mistake."

She appeared like she was going to say more, but the door opened, sliencing her completely. A parchment colored robe stepped out, but Alec knew a mysterious and often terrifying Silent Brother was cloaked within.

_The girl is expecting. She does not wish to terminate, and I have placed the proper nurioushment and protection runes on her. I shall return in three months time to examine her progress. _

Alec could never get used to the strange way the Silent Brothers communicated, but stood still during the news. Mayrse nodded sharply. "And my son..."

Brother Ezekiel turned his hooded face toward Alec and gave a slow nod. _He is the unborn child's father._

With a graceful gliding motion, the elden shadowhunter moved down the hall, Mayrse trailing just behind him. Alec listened intently until the clang of the elevator sounded.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, twisting the knob open when a small welcome was heard. He surveyed the room slowly until his eyes found the light green ones of Adriana, seated calmly on the bed's edge.

Alec closed the door behind him and strode silently until he stood a few feet from her. "How are you?"

She looked up at him with a hollow expression, her clenched hands trembled slightly in her lap. "Terrified." She whispered so softly Alec wasn't sure he heard it.

"You could have terminated...if you wanted to." He said just as soft. Adriana flinched, like his words had reached out and tried to slap her. She pressed her lips tightly together, the skin around her mouth turning white.

"I would never do that. Every child deserves a life."

Alec felt taken aback and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And what kind of life will this child have? Parents who created them on accident. Ones that don't even love each other. Some life."

Her vibrant eyes glared up at him furiously. "Then I'm sorry. But no matter how unexpected, I see children as a blessing and I'll love our baby no matter how they came about."

Blue fire lit in Alec's eyes. "You think I wouldn't love a baby I fathered!"

"Did you listen to what you said a minute ago? You wouldn't have minded me terminating! So it sure sounded that way to me." Adriana said, standing. She pressed the palms of her hands against her flat stomach, like trying to make sure the baby didn't hear it's parents fighting.

Alec didn't know what to say as he stared at her. She was right, he didn't want to be this baby's father. But that didn't mean he wanted them dead either right? He wasn't cruel like that. Speechless, he scuffed his shoes against the wood floor and sighed. "I need to go see Magnus, I'll see you later. I think Clary and Izzy are home if you wanna talk to them."

He then spun on his heel and walked to the door, seizing the door knob roughly in his hand.

"Alec," Adriana uttered, setting back down on the bed, losing her anger as fast as a popped balloon. He paused at the door, his head turning some toward her. "I love you." She remembered years ago that when she would get mad at her parents, her mother would always tell her, 'I love you Addie' and then no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay mad at them. She hoped that would happen here. She knew in her heart that she wasn't in love with Alec, though some part of her wished she could. But he was the father of her child, she didn't want his hatrad, nor did she want to be angry with him.

Alec stiffened, Adriana's words running through his head. He didn't know what to make of them, but for now he pushed them away, opening the door and leaving his confusing reality behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, maybe a little malec fluff in the next chapter...stay tuned.<strong>

**~Elizem18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter. Review please! I love comments and or ideas :)**

**Original MI Crew (c) Cassandra Clare**

* * *

><p>Adriana rolled over, trying to hide from the light that was funneling past the curtains. Blinking, she sat up and stretched her arms above her head, enjoying the slight burn it caused in her tired shoulders muscles. Settling back against her bed's headboard, her thoughts swirled to the past 4 months. Her arrival here in New York, the one night stand with Alec, the shocking pregnancy discovery and the stress of trying to figure out what to do now. Maryse and Robert Lightwood had thought it most convenient for her to stay with them at the Institute during the pregnancy. Though she was grateful for their kindness, it was hard to see the gleam of hope in Alec's ' eyes whenever she passed by. If her and Alec were married, or at least in love with one another, this simple gesture would have made her smile. Now it only made her feel guilty.<p>

But yesterday she'd woken to horrific pain in her head. Like someone driving a stake through her temples. She'd slept all day and finally eaten something late that night before retreating back to bed. _It's not true. It's not happening to me. It's just a coincidence._ She'd told herself after folding the small paper and stuffing it back in the drawer. Even now she was still terribly exhausted.

"Adriana? You awake?" Isabelle's head poked around the door. "Oh, you are. Good. I'm dragging Clary out shopping and was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

Adriana sighed but smiled. "I uh, I think I'll pass this time. I'm really...tired."

Isabelle grinned. "I totally understand! Oh! And mom wanted me to let you know that Brother Ezkiel will be here to check on you soon." With a wink she left leaving Adriana alone again.

Choking on her emotions, Adriana got up, running her fingers through her hair as she walked toward the bathroom. On the way she walked by the full length mirror. She paused, her profile visible. She was wearing a pair of plush pj pants and a t-shirt one size too big. Lately she'd shied away from the mirror, hoping that if she didn't look she wouldn't see any change. Taking a breath, she slowly inched the fabric up her abdomen until the hem rested just beneath her breasts.

Her jaw dropped slightly as she stared at the bump that curved her lower stomach outward. She normally was quite happy with her figure, and wore clothing to accenuate that fact. But now she'd resorted to baggy pj shirts and her favorite pair of yoga pants since her jeans were now getting too tight and hard to button.

A fluttering from just below her belly button made her fingers graze the bump. Ever since yesterday she'd felt that. Like someone was tickling her stomach with a feather from the inside. Feeling brave she'd gone to Clary and asked her if it was weird to start feeling the baby already. Clary had just smiled and said that she didn't think so, and how'd she could feel the twins by 17 weeks. Adriana was 19 weeks now. Almost halfway done.

She smiled at the bumps reflection in the mirror. _I love you already sweet baby. Your life will not be easy, I'm sure you already realize that, but I will make it as happy as I possibly know how_.

Almost in response, the baby fluttered around again.

A knock on the door broke Adriana's thoughts. "Adriana? The Brother Ezkiel is here." She turned to see Alec standing soberly in the doorway. She hadn't dropped her shirt back over her stomach, so her baby bump was in full view. Alec glanced once at her stomach and looked away, cheeks pink.

"Alec darling!" Magnus called from somewhere behind him. Adriana liked Magnus since the first time she'd met him 2 months earlier. Maybe it was his flamboyance, his unquiness. Could have just been his fashion sense.

The sparkle covered warlock came to stand right behind Alec, his head easily visible over Alec's shoulder. "Hello Adriana dear. How are you this digustingly gray day?"

Adriana felt her eyes roll as Alec reached back to swat his boyfriends shoulder. Pulling down her shirt she smiled. "I'm fine. Will you uh, tell them I'll be right there?"

Alec nodded and left, stopping Magnus's wave.

Retreating to the bathroom, Adriana stripped herself of her clothes and relished in the hot water the shower provided. Toweling off and pulling on her underclothes, yoga pants and a plain blue t-shirt, she looked at her reflection. She dropped the comb she was going to brush her hair with. Reaching out, she gripped the mirror on either side. She started hopelessly at the prominant blue veins that stood out around her eyes and neck. She could even see them slightly behind the skin of her chest. _No...no no no._ She chanted hopelessly in her mind. _It can't be. My baby..._

Her hand flew to her stomach and rubbed the bump, the physical proof of the life inside her.

With her thoughts racing, she plowed into the bedroom and yanked open the dresser drawer that contained some of the few things she'd kept from her parents. One was a letter that her mother had written just a year before her death. On the back of the delicate paper was a list. A list Adriana had never wanted to read. And definately didn't want to have to check off the second symptom written there.

A few sentances were written below the list, sparking a bare plan in Adriana's mind. _I need to find Magnus._

* * *

><p>Magnus grinned, leaning over and tugging Alec Lightwood closer to him. He found his lips and claimed them lightly, only to have his blushing boyfriend pull away. But not without a small grin.<p>

He hoped Alec's child would have his blue eyes. Like pieces of the ocean, so clear and calm. They were even beautiful troubled. He remembered when Alec had confessed Adriana's pregnancy to him. A part of his heart had shattered, but the broken stumble in Alec's voice had almost immediately sealed it back together. He would love this boy no matter what he did.

And Adriana. She had been so forward and strong willed when he'd met her. One hand pressed to her slightly swollen stomach and the other reaching out toward him for his. She reminded him of girl from years ago, from his days in London...

Shaking his head he pushed the memories away as Brother Ezkiel departed and Adriana left her room. She came to stand in front of him and Alec. "The baby is growing fine. It will be due in 4 more months." She said quietly. Magnus inclined his head. What was wrong with her, she seemed so...shut down, like a deflated balloon.

Over the past 4 months the girl had been upset, that much was true, but strong. Now she seemed so broken she could barely stand. Her light green eyes connected with Magnus's and her's seemed to pose a statement. _I need to talk to you_.

Magnus dropped a slight nod. Adriana departed, going toward the libarary. Dropping a kiss on Alec's temple, Magnus claimed some warlock business and Alec frowned slightly, but nodded, heading to the training room. Probably to find Jace.

Turning on his heel, Magnus went to the library, shutting the door behind him. Adriana was standing by the doused fireplace, both hands cradling her stomach. She stared him straight in the eyes as she spoke.

"I'm dying."


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus stood with his mouth slightly agape. "Dying? Did you not just say the Silent Brother pronouced you healthy?"

She shook her head. "He didn't."

"So you lied?"

Adriana let out a hard breath, almost as if she'd been holding it. "I didn't. I said the baby is fine, which is true."

Magnus glanced toward the window. He could see the cramped, dirty highways of New York through the worn glass. The pollution and exhaust almost a visible haze. Adriana sat down in the winged back chair behind her, one hand still protectively on her abdomen.

"What is it that you are dying of then?" The question hung like poison in the air between them. Finally she sighed.

"Pre-clampsia." She said shortly, flicking a piece of her shoulder length hair out of her eyes.

A crease formed between the warlocks slender black brows. "A relatively common condition among mundane women if I am correct."

"Not in my case. Or my family's case I suppose." She sifted in her seat and looked into the fire that was nothing but simmering ashes. "Average Pre-clampsia, the induction of unheathly high blood pressure should not even be detectable until the 3rd trimester. I'm barely in my second. Before her death, my mother gave me a list of symptoms to watch for. I've already checked off 2 of the 7." A single tear ran from the corner of the girls eye. Magnus snapped his fingers and a hankerchief appeared in Adriana's lap. She jumped slightly but flashed him a small smile.

She continued on. "My mother by some miracle did not have any symptoms until only days before I was born. My father did almost lose her during delivery, when her blood pressure spiked. But she survived."

Magnus drifted toward a chair and sat down, his cat eyes at half mast, contemplative. "And all the women in your family have suffered this?"

Adriana just nodded. "Not all, but most."

"How many of them survive through to delivery?" He asked.

Adriana's fingers tightened around the fabric of her shirt, her knuckles whitening. "My mother is the only known surviver once the symptoms have presented themselves. Of course her symptoms started so late that she actually had a fighting chance."

Magnus shook his head. "As far as I've known, this condition easily treatable, why is it so deadly to your family's women? Do you even know?"

"It builds much faster. My mother compared it to a ticking time bomb. My blood pressure will slowly climb until by body just...gives out. The baby will die along with me if it is not delievered before I get to that level. That's why I need you."

Magnus looked steadly at her. "For what?"

Adriana stood, a bit shakily, and wandered toward him. She kneeled before him. "I know you have the book of White."

Magnus's eyes widened but he immediately relaxed, slumping in the chair. "And?"

"There is a potion, well a special version of a different potion, inside the book. It will take a week or so to make. It will take effect almost immediately, so I would take it once the baby is strong enough to survive without me."

It felt as if all the air was being sucked from the room, a dense chill setting in. "You talk as if you don't plan to outlive this." Magnus's voice was smooth despite the dark subject.

Adriana's green eyes seemed to burn with light. "I don't. The potion will induce labor, forcing my body to deliver, no matter how weak I am. I'm at 22 weeks right now. I am hoping I will not spike before 35 weeks, but I most likely will if the symptoms are already starting. The baby will be okay if I can hold out to 32 weeks. The potion contains a small blast of personal deminatic, it will help to strengthen their lungs and heart."

_Deminatic..._Magnus pondered the word for a moment. Then it clicked. "A personal deminatic. Only..."

"Warlock blood pocesses it? Yeah. That's where you come in. I could have any Warlock make a potion to induce labor, but by seemlessly infusing just a bit of Warlock's blood into it, it will help the baby develop faster before delivery begins." A sob choked Adriana's words, but she carried on in a cracked voice. "I am begging you. I can not let my child...Alec's child, die. I will do what I can to keep going, but this will insure the child's survival."

Magnus stood. "And seal your death. A small amount of deminatic may help the child's growth, but it will eat away at you. Add that to the pre-clampsia and there is no hope for you." His voice was almost a whisper by the end.

Adriana stood slowly, one hand to her baby, one to her back. "I understand. Will you do this?"

Magnus turned and began approaching the door. "Magnus." He glanced back at the young soon to be mother. Her lips were parted, her eyes soft and round. "Please."

He uttered his reply and left the room, sweeping out of the Institute in a hurried haste.

Adriana plopped down in the chair, her mind and heart heavy. _Yes_ he'd said in a clipped tone. The baby fluttered sweetly and she rubbed her curved stomach. Tears plopped helplessly onto the fabric covering her stomach. She murmered a small phrase over and over as she cried.

_I'm sorry my baby. Mommy is so so sorry. I love you._

**I am crying. I love emotional chapters. I hate the tears I shed when writing them :( Keep reading everyone and Merry (late) Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next part. Only one more to go :)**

* * *

><p>2 months later:<p>

Alec marched around the Weapons room, checking off the what they needed more of. _Arrows.._he marked down, seeing only one full bag of arrows left. A creak caused him to glance toward the door as it opened. Adriana came through, one hand on her bulging stomach. Brother Ezekiel had been there that morning, to check over her once more. She'd looked tense and fidgety since the Silent Brother had left and wouldn't tell anyone anything about the examination other than a short "the baby's fine and healthy". He remembered her telling Izzy that she was now 32 weeks and couldn't help but feel some odd pull in his gut. A feeling of taking her by the shoulders and making her say what was bothering her. Over the past weeks he and Adriana had talked little, and even then it was always while others were present. But she was always friendly toward him. He found it odd. Why be friendly to him? The man who had caused so much...difficulty for her.

Lately he'd spent much of his time at Magnus's, not wishing to be near the institute if he could help it. His parents looked at him with hopeful eyes often, imagining a life he and Adriana could have and future grandchildren, but that was more of a nightmare than a dream for Alec. Over the weeks Magnus had been easy to forgive him, never showing any ill at Alec's past actions that resulted in their current situation. But the Warlock was oddly distracted as of late, out at all hours and canceling dates which was very unlike him. Alec tried not to let his thoughts wander into darker paths, but it was eating away at him slowly.

Pushing away his fears, Alec stared momentarily at Adriana's abdomen, where his child resided before hastily looking away. Guilt ran through his blood like a slow poison by looking at the pregnant shadowhunter. He felt slightly sick knowing he'd probably not just ruined his life, but her's as well. How in the world was he suppose to even help raise the kid, or be a part of it's life? It's not like he and the baby's mother would live together. She'd probably teach it to hate him. Not that he didn't deserve that...

"Alec." Adriana said sharply. "Stop muttering under your breath. Life's not all horrible you know."

_I was muttering under my breath?_ He smiled just slightly. "Who says?"

Her mouth pulled up at one side but her eyes were distant. "I didn't come in here just to bother you. I..I need to talk to you about something."

Plopping his clipboard on the nearest table Alec gestured to the couch on the far side of the room. It was red velvet, the imprint of many bodies pressed permanantly into the cushions. Alec could easily recall the number of times he, Jace and Isabelle had spent talking and joking on the couch in here. It was always quiet and was on the far end of the institute so New York traffic didn't sound like an ocean roar at any given moment. So it had instantly become one of Alec's favorite places during his childhood.

Sitting down, Adriana shifted uncomfortably. Alec perched on the very edge of one cushion, his back ramrod straight. Drawing circles on her stomach Adriana spoke softly. "Has Magnus...talked to you about me? Or the baby?"

Alec blinked. "No. Should he?"

She shook her head slowly. "Maybe, because then I wouldn't have to. But he seems to agree that it's my job to deliver this."

Not understanding, Alec ran the fingers of his right hand through his already extremely rumpled hair. "You're not making any sense. Just tell me so I can finish my job please." He knew his voice was unreasonably sharp and instantly regretted it when she shuddered. "Hey..I uh, I didn't mean to sound course you know. I just,"

"No." She exclaimed, her eyes glazed over. "No, it's fine. What I want to tell you is something I should have told you months ago. Listen, I know you and I are not in the most optimal situation for bringing a new life into this world and I understand you want little if no part in our child's life but I'm.."

Alec tensed, anger ringing through him. She came in here just to talk to him about being part of the baby's life! What did he want with a baby? He's not even a super uncle for crying out loud. How could she..

"Dying."

Anger rushed out of him like an exhale. She's..._dying_?

"You're what?" He whispered, his voice rough.

She took a deep breath. "I'm dying." She must have seen the stunned confusion on his face because she hastily tried to explain. "For years the women in my family have suffered skyrocketing blood pressure during pregnancy, that usually causes the death of the mother and sometimes even the child if not delivered in time. My own mother was spared this fate, but only because her symptoms began so late and I was delievered early."

Alec sat motionless for a moment before a question poured from his lips. "And you have these...symptoms."

Adriana nodded, a tear leaking from her eye as she gazed down at her protruding stomach. She softly rubbed her unborn child. "They started about 3 months in. I'm getting worse as time goes on. Brother Ezekiel has tried runes of healing and calm to resolve my rising blood pressure but nothing has helped and it's spiking higher every day. Yesterday I thought my head would explode it was pounding so hard. But there's nothing that can be done."

"What does Magnus have to do with this?"

"There is a potion, in the Book of the White, that infused with a small amount of Warlocks blood will give a small shock of growth to the baby's heart and lungs, helping them to survive outside the womb even at this early stage. Within the next day I would deliever. Magnus has created the potion for me." Slipping a hand inside her pants pocket, she retrieved a small glass vial, no longer than Alec's thumb.

Staring at the vial confused and intrigued him at the same time. "What is that?" He reached his hand out for it and Adriana willingly released it.

"I told you," She sighed. "It's a potion that will help the baby and force me to deliever early."

Pinching the potion between his fingers Alec sat frozen, even when Adriana's hand rested over top of his wrist. "Alec. Alec I know you don't like this whole situation and I understand how hard all of this is for you, but I need you to promise me something."

He looked into her piercing green eyes and she took a deep breath. "If something...if something were to happen to me. Promise me you'll watch after our child. That you'll love them for me."

Alec stood up abruptly, shaking her hand from his wrist, his insides playing a sick twisting game. He felt shakey and hollow, like her words had sucked his insides out. But for once it wasn't out of anger. He was concerned. His feelings swirled in different directions, but he knew the weight in the pit of his stomach was out of fear for this young woman. And for the tiny life she carried.

"You...you can't be dying. The baby needs it's mother." He stammered, not sure what to say. Tears pricked the backs of his eyes. "And...I'm just..I can't be a good father! I don't know anything. And how would I explain myself to them? About who I am? It just can't be that way! It can't! I..."

Adriana had sometime during this whole exchange drifted closer and now took his hand, laying it over the side of her stomach. It stopped Alec in his tracks and he stood still, tears threatening to spill over. With a somber expression, she pressed her own hand over his and stood very still. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Say something Alec."

It took him a moment to respond. "What do you want me to say?" His voice was quiet but before the words were completely out something nudged his hand. His eyes immediately locked on his hand, where the pressure had come from. Another nudge hit his palm, almost directly in the center. Sudden sniffling made him look up to see Adriana crying, tears rolling in fat drops down her cheeks.

"See Alec, our baby knows you. Whether you want to believe it or not. You won't be a horrible father, it'll come naturally to you, I promise." She looked at their hands pressed over her abdomen and then back up at him. "Will you promise me?"

Alec couldn't even think. A wave of feeling was roiling inside him and he stayed silent a moment longer. Slowly, reluctantly, he drew his hand out from under hers. "I, I don't know. I'm not sure."

She gave a small smile that didn't touch her eyes. "You don't have to answer now. Just think about it for now. I'm planning on taking the potion tomorrow, before the symptoms get any worse."

With that she waddle out of the room, leaving Alec alone. With no one else around he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, allowing the unwanted tears to fall.


End file.
